


found it

by calistaclysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lucky Charm Bracelets (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calistaclysm/pseuds/calistaclysm
Summary: when marinette lost the charm bracelet adrien gave her. and she desperately needs to find it and she‘d gladly accepts every form of help she can get, even if it‘s from chat noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	found it

  
" Marinette, be careful, you might trip like what you always do. " It was the 5th time Tikki reminds Marinette to be careful and to focus on her walking. But Marinette is busy looking and smiling at the precious thing on the palm of her hand.

" Why don't you just wear it instead of stares at it, you know. "

" Tikki, I still can't believe Adrien got me this charm bracelet that he made himself. " She happily exclaimed for the 27th time to be exact since Adrien gave her that, last night on her birthday party.

" I know, I know all about it already. Just please be aware of your surroundings and hurry because you'll be late again. " Tikki reminds her from her little bag made just for the little kwami.

" Okay, okay, here we go— AAAAAAA! ouch.. "

" I'm sorry— I'm in a hurry, really sorry!! " 

  
_" I told her to be careful. "_ Tikki thought.

A running boy past by her, literally. That's why she ends up on the ground, for the how many times already? we lost count. 

" Arghh, Tikki are you okay? " Marinette quickly stands up and fixed her clothes, glad she didn't get any bruises. 

" I'm okay, Marinette, how about you? I told you to be careful. " Tikki scolds her with her cute baby voice making it look like not really scolding at all. 

" Sorry, I'm all okay anyway, nothing to worry about— wait! " 

" What is it? " Marinette starts panicking, kneels to the ground, looking for something. 

" The charm bracelet! Oh no, tikki, where is it?? " She starts biting her nails while her eyes scans the ground hoping to spot the charm bracelet anytime soon. 

" There it is, Marinette! " A street sweeper have the charm bracelet on its dustpan, ready to throw it on the garbage bin. 

" Oh no, no, no, wAITTT!! " 

_too late._

Marinette's shoulders fell the moment the dustpan gave all it has to its garbage bin lover. But also quickly fixes her poise when an idea pops up in her head. 

" It's okay, I'll just have to get it by myself. Let's go, tikki, we have a garbage bin to inspect— " 

" Oh no, Marinette. You won't be doing that. You don't want to smell like garbage all day in school don't you? And besides you're late already. " Tikki said right before Marinette gets her hands to open the treasure garbage chest where the most important thing in her life is. 

" But Tikki, Adrien's charm bracelet— " 

" We just have to come back after school. The garbage bin won't go anywhere. " 

" Okay. " Marinette gave one last look at the garbage bin before running towards their school.

\--

" Hey, Marinette. " 

" Adrien! Hi. " 

It's was supposed to be their Chemistry Class but since Ms. Mendeleiev is in a sort of meeting she just left an activity for the class to stay at peace, but that's not really what's happening right now. 

Adrien sits beside Marinette. Taking over Alya's spot since she is busy talking with Nino on the other side of the room. 

" So, did you enjoyed your birthday party last night? " 

" Yes, I surely did. Thank you for coming, really. " Marinette did enjoyed the 'so-called-suprise-party' that she already suspected especially because Adrien was there. 

Marinette smiles at him. But his gaze is somewhere else, it is on her wrist... 

Marinette quickly hides her arm though it's pointless anyway, he already saw her empty wrist where the charm bracelet should be. 

" You didn't wear it? You probably didn't like it, I'm sorry. " Adrien's shoulders fell. Marinette is feeling so bad right now. 

" No, of course I like it. I like it so much so wore it all night and then it's morning and I have to take a shower— and, and I left it. Right, I left it at the bathroom. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. " Marinette bit her lips while she plays with her fingers. 

" It's okay, Marinette. I just thought you didn't like it. I, I always have my Marinette Lucky Charm, here. " Adrien shows his wrist, indeed the charm bracelet is in there. 

" You wore it... " 

" I was thinking you probably would wear yours so I thought I should wear mine too. So we can have matching charm bracelets"  
Adrien looks away, his right hand scratching the back of his head. 

" Oh, I really feel so bad right now. " She badly wants to go out and look for the charm bracelet already.

\--

" How did it ended up in the garbage bin? " 

" I tripped— and then the sweeper has it— then boom she throws it away. " 

" The story of course starts with you tripping, I should have known. " It's PE Class and Alya and Marinette sat behind the stairs, talking about the incident of how she lost the charm bracelet this morning. 

" I'm just so happy about it, okay? I can't help it, he really do values me as his friend for him to personally made me that. " Marinette's eyes begins to form heart shapes. And Alya just blankly stares at her. 

" Girl, you shouldn't be just his friend. Stop being so happy about that. I see the way he looks at you, and I'm telling you that is definitely not the way you look at a ' _friend._ " Alya shakes her shoulder in frustration. I can't blame her though, she's been there all along and to see everyday how two of her friends be so idiotically inlove with each other. Making her want to just lock them up in a room until they realize their feelings. 

" What am I suppose to do, Alya, you guys keep on saying that but Adrien won't tell me anything. " Alya softened at the sight of sad a Marinette. 

" Then you should, you need to help him realize his feelings for you. You should talk to Adrien and tell him you're tired of being his friend. That you don't want to be friends anymore. " 

" You really think I can do that? " 

" Of course you can, Marinette. I believe in you. " 

" No more Marinette as a friend then, Adrien. " 

\-- 

_" You should talk to Adrien and tell him you're tired of being his friend. That you don't want to be friends anymore. "_

_" You really think I can do that? "_

_" Of course you can, Marinette. I believe in you. "_

" _No_ _more_ _Marinette_ _as_ _a_ _friend_ _then,_ _Adrien_. " 

Adrien stood there behind them. Accidentally hearing Alya and Marinette's conversation (sadly it's just the last part)

\--

" Tikki, it's finally time to go home. Let's go we still need to find something. " Marinette rushes her way out of their classroom and is in a hurry on the way to the girl's locker room to fix her things. 

" Done, let's go— Adrien! " Seriously why does he always pop up out of nowhere. She thought.

" Marinette, can we talk? " 

" Uh, right now? you see I'm really in a hurry. " 

" Marinette, I get it. You don't want to be friends with me anymore. That must be the reason why you didn't wear the charm bracelet.. " Adrien's face was so down the whole time he was speaking. 

" What?? What are you saying? " Marinette asked in confusion. 

" It's okay, Marinette. I really do like you as my friend, you're special to me. And I just want you to be happy, even if it means I won't be your friend anymore. Goodbye, " Adrien gives her a sad smile and then he walks away. Not letting Marinette explain her side. 

" Tikki, what just happened? " 

" Marinette he probably heard your conversation with Alya about not wanting to be his friend anymore. He must've just heard the last part and misinterprete everything. " 

" Oh no, now he thinks I don't to be his friend at all! I really need to find that charm bracelet! " 

\-- 

" Where is it?? It should be here somewhere. " 

" What is this, ew, " 

" Why can't I find it? " 

" Please, please, I really need that, " 

Marinette keeps looking for the charm bracelet in the garbage bin. People must've think she's crazy, well now she look like one, because of the dirt and stink all over her body. The garbage bin is almost as tall as her, and the fact that it was still morning when the street sweeper had thrown her charm bracelet, and the tons of garbage thrown all the throughout the day makes it hard to find.

" AAAAAAAAA AN AKUMA! " 

" There's an akumatized victim there!! " 

" Oh no, not today.. " Marinette is in distress and tikki just gave her a small smile. 

" We'll come back on you later, now, let's make this quick. Tikki spots on! "

\--

" It's not a good day until you came, bugaboo. " 

" No time for that, Chat Noir, I'm sorry I'm really in a hurry. " 

" Why is everyone in a hurry today? " Chat Noir said, much to himself. 

" Chat Noir, let's go! " 

" Coming, M'lady! " 

\--

" _Miraculous Ladybug!_ " 

" There, all done, I really need to go. See you, M'kitty. " 

" Hey wait! " 

Ladybug didn't use her yoyo and yet she was so in a hurry. She runs toward their school since its just a flew blocks away. 

" Madame, are you okay? " Chat Noir approach the mid-30s woman who doesn't know what just happened. 

" Yes, thank you, Chat Noir. Ladybug looked like she was in a hurry. You should probably go after her, I'm fine here. " The woman gives him a warm smile. 

" Are you sure, Madame? Are you feeling better now? I can accompany you home? " Chat Noir being the comfort personified. 

" It's really okay, young man. I just live nearby. You go on now, " 

" Okay, Madame. Be careful okay? Thank you! " 

Chat Noir runs after Ladybug. Hoping she's still there, because he doesn't really want to be alone right now. He needs his bestfriend. 

\-- 

" Ladybug? What are you doing there? " 

" M'lady, hey, " Chat Noir went beside Ladybug and holds her by her shoulders. 

Right after the akuma attack, Ladybug continues her search for the charm bracelet not having a time to even transform. 

" I, I need to find it... " 

" Ladybug, look at me, hey, " Chat Noir cups her face, he softened at the sight of her face, wet from tears and sweat. He wipes her face gently and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

" What's the problem? huh? Let me help. " He look at her with a gentle smile while he watches her bit her lip and sniffs _s_ _o cutely_ , he thought. 

" I'm looking for something, and I've been looking for it for hours now, and I just can't find it. I really need to find it. " Her eyes begins to water again so Chat Noir reach for her and embrace her into a hug. 

" We'll find it together, don't worry. Now stop crying okay? I'll find it for you. " 

" Thank you, Chat Noir. " 

" Anything for you. " They smile at each. 

" What is it, by the way? " 

" It's a charm bracelet, my friend gave it to me. " They started to look for it again, removing every trash from the bin. Superheroes of Paris became garbage collectors, it would definitely be a headline tomorrow on the LadyBlog.

" Does they mean so much to you for you to look so hard for it ? " Chat Noir asked while looking through the crumbled papers. 

" He means everything to me. He thought I don't want to be friends with him, we had a misunderstanding just this afternoon. So I really need to find that charm bracelet and tell him what I really meant to say was I'm tired of being just his friend. I want to be something more... " Ladybug has tears in her eyes making it hard for her to see that the Black Cat is already staring at her, the charm bracelet on his hands. 

" What am I saying, omy, I'm sorry for ranting so much. Now you probably think I'm so lame for being inlove with someone who just think of me as a friend. " 

" You're not the only one who's inlove with someone who just think of them as a friend here, you know. " Chat Noir walks slowly towards her. 

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot that! you know, he is the reason why I always turn you down. " Ladybug still won't look at him. 

Chat Noir chuckles, making Ladybug focus her gaze at him. 

" Stupid. " He murmured. 

" What?? " Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

" God, I'm so stupid, you were.. you were there everyday with me and I... " Chat Noir is laughing, thinking how ridiculous the situation has been. 

" Chat Noir, what are you saying? Are you on drugs? " Chat Noir smiles even more at the confused Ladybug in front of him. His bestfriend, partner, love of his life, his everything. 

He finally raise his hand, showing the charm bracelet. Ladybug's eyes lit up.

" Chat Noir, you found it !! " Ladybug reach for the charm bracelet but Chat Noir raise it high in the air and steps closer to her. 

" Yeah, I found it. " Chat Noir grins smugly.

" I found you too. " 

" Huh? What do you mean? Just give it to me already. " Ladybug decided to ignore whatever his saying and just starts to reach for the bracelet. 

" I'm sorry, " Chat Noir's suddenly became serious. 

" Forgiven, now just give it to me. " 

" No, I'm sorry, about misinterpreting you earlier. I should have let you explain. I was just really upset about what I heard, I thought you don't want me anymore. " 

" What are you talking about? Why would I won't want you anymore? " 

" Marinette, the reason why I can't offer you something more than friendship is because I'm inlove with you, with Ladybug. But I always feel like it was more than that, you are special to me, Marinette. If there's anyone I'd picture Ladybug would be, it's going to be you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I just can't give up on Ladybug, even though she's... she's inlove with Adrien, oh boy. " Chat Noir slams his hand to his face but still not removing his smile.

Ladybug just stares at him, wide eyes. 

" M'lady? Hey, why aren't you saying anything? You're upset aren't you? That I'm Adrien— " Ladybug jumps to him, encircle her arms around his neck and buried her head on his chest. Chat Noir can hear her soft sniffles and sobs.

" Adrien... I was rejecting Adrien this whole time. I can't forgive myself. " She cried even more which just made Chat Noir laugh. 

" It's okay— " 

" No it's not, I'm so stupid. " 

" M'lady, you don't have an idea how happy I am feeling right now, so you don't need to apologize. " Ladybug calmed down from her sobbing and raises her gaze to meet his. 

" Chat Noir...I don't know what else to say. " Ladybug chewed her soft pink lips which makes Chat Noir give his focus to. 

" You don't need to say anything, just.. " 

" Just what? " Ladybug looks at him but he's busy looking at something else. 

" Kiss me. " Chat Noir leaned to her and slowly she felt his lips touch hers. It's a gentle and soft kiss, like he's being so careful because she's a fragile thing he can break if he gives much force. 

They slowly break the kiss but still their noses are touching. Ladybug smiles sweetly and Chat Noir also have a smile tugging at his lips.

" I can't believe I kissed Ladybug, this is the best day of my life. " Chat Noir smiles widely and starts jumping while Ladybug watches him, now she suddenly remembered again that he is still her silly Chat. 

" I also can't believe Adrien kissed me. ADRIEN KISSED ME! " Ladybug also starts to jump, just to mocked Chat Noir. 

" Adrien didn't, it was Chat Noir. " Chat Noir's grin wiped from his face in an instant. 

" You silly Kitty, are you telling me you're jealous of yourself? " Ladybug crosses her arms and laughs at him. 

" Well knowing Adrien was the reason why Chat Noir can't get Ladybug's attention just to himself— " 

" Chat! " 

" Just kidding, My Buginette, come here. " Ladybug walks toward him who has his arms wide open, she reached him and she melts in his arms. 

Chat Noir holds her tightly like she's the most precious thing in the world and planted a soft kiss on her head. 

" Thank you for helping me find the charm bracelet. " Ladybug raises her gaze to Chat. 

" I'm glad I did, look at what I found. " Chat Noir smiles at her and give her a soft peck. 

" Found it? " Ladybug raise a her hand for their fist bump.

" Oh, is this the part you're gonna confess that you really like my puns? " Chat Noir wiggle his eyebrows and shows his perfectly white teeth smile. 

Ladybug chuckles. 

" I can't believe it was Adrien whose behind all of that. " 

" And Marinette, all these time she was faking that she likes them? " 

" I'm sorry hahahahahhaha. " Ladybug couldn't contain her laughter.

Chat Noir watches her as she laughs. Don't want the night to pass, because what if this is all just a dream. But he's brought back to reality when Ladybug's impatient face leaned to him, still waiting for the fist bump. If this all just a dream, he definitely won't want to wake up anytime soon. 

" Found it, Marinette. " 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hope this somehow made you smile :) I had fun writing this, and i‘m sorry if ever they are some grammatical errors and all. also please do share your thoughts in the comments <3 highly appreciate it.  
> –calista


End file.
